1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the monitoring and analysis of digital information. Specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems for open access and secured data objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of fundamental issues discourage copyright holders from making their works available for general dissemination while ensuring payment for those works. This is especially the case for copyrighted works that may be digitally sampled and made available to open networks such as the World Wide Web. Various technologies have been proposed that serve to address specific problem areas. A synthesis of these technologies may represent a reasonable approach given the nature of networks and computation.